Blindness
by zarqa
Summary: It's time for a father to retire. Which one of his children will get the business? A re-interpretation of King Lear set in Port Charles, New York. A future fic, written in stage play form, where nearly all characters of the ensemble cast are represented.
1. Act I, Scene 1

CHARACTERS

SONNY CORINTHOS: Business man owning businesses in Port Charles and several other territories. The legitimacy of his business is not a concern for the purposes of this story.

KRISTINA CORINTHOS: Sonny's daughter. In this story she is not Alexis' daughter.

ETHAN LOVETT: Kristina's boyfriend.

MORGAN CORINTHOS: Sonny's son. In this story, he is not Carly's son.

EMMA DRAKE: Morgan's girlfriend. She's been SORAS'ed to be a young adult for this story.

DANTE FALCONERI: Sonny's son.

LULU SPENCER: Dante's potential girlfriend.

BROOKLYN ASHTON: In competition for Dante's affections.

BRENDA BARRETT: Sonny's longtime trusted companion.

JASON MORGAN: Sonny's oldest friend.

JAKE MORGAN: Jason's son, SORAS'ed to be a young adult for this story.

MICHAEL QUARTERMAINE: Jason's adopted son. For this story, he's AJ & Carly's biological son, adopted by Jason when Carly left him at his doorstep shortly after his birth.

ALEXIS DAVIS: Sonny's fool and conscience.

BERNIE ABRAMS: Kristina's business manager, previously employed by Sonny.

MAX GIAMBETTI: Sonny's guard.

MILO GIAMBETTI: Sonny's guard.

MOLLY LANSING: Jason's lawyer.

OLIVIA FALCONERI: Sonny's friend.

SAM MACALL: Jason's renter.

ROBIN SCORPIO: Doctor. Not necessarily Emma's mother for purposes of this story.

* * *

**ACT I, SCENE 1**:

(SONNY CORINTHOS' house on Harborview Road, Port Charles, New York. The living room is full of guests and SONNY is upstairs waiting to make a grand entrance. Guests include KRISTINA with her lover, ETHAN, MORGAN with his girlfriend, EMMA, and SONNY'S guards, MAX and MILO. They all stand around chattering nervously. DANTE is also in the room and he stands a bit apart.)

(BRENDA and JASON enter Sonny's house and stand in the foyer outside the main room. The door to the outside remains open.)

BRENDA

So how do you think this is going to break down Jas? You know, despite having the macho attitude about women in the business, I always thought Sonny was closer to Kristina than he is to Morgan.

JASON

I thought so too. Kristina certainly has more in common with Sonny than Morgan does. But now that the time's come when he wants to retire and have one of his kids take over the business, it's hard to tell which one he'll pick. I don't think he has a clue yet either.

BRENDA

(looking out the door, down the driveway)

Who's this, now? Is that Michael?

JASON

(glances out the door and sees Michael approaching the house)

Yes, that's my son.

BRENDA

What do you mean your 'son'?

JASON

Yeah. To be honest, when Carly dropped him off at my doorstep, I had no idea what I was supposed to do with him. And then when I took custody of him from AJ, I wasn't sure what to call him or what place he'd have in my life. But now I see the fine young man he's become, it makes me proud to say I had a hand in him. Came out okay considering the ugliness he came from.

(Overhearing JASON'S last few words, MICHAEL recoils. He then nods and smiles weakly at BRENDA as he enters the house.)

BRENDA

He seems to have turned out well enough.

JASON

You know I also have Jake. And though he's more my blood than Michael, I can't say my love for him is any greater.

(to Michael)

Do you remember this woman Michael?

MICHAEL

Uh, no, not really. I mean I just know her from pictures I've seen.

JASON

This is my friend Brenda.

MICHAEL

(holding out his hand to Brenda)

Any friend of Dad's is a friend of mine.

BRENDA

Nice to meet you, Michael. I look forward to seeing you around more often.

JASON

(to Brenda as Micheal listens from a distance)

All the time I took to acknowledge him and let him into my life is going to be kind of pointless, since he'll never be my legitimate son anyway.

(The chatter from the main room in SONNY'S house suddenly grows louder. JASON, BRENDA and MICHAEL enter the crowded room. SONNY has descended the stairs holding a map.)

SONNY

Jason, can you go find Lulu and Brooklyn? They need to be here for this.

(JASON nods and quickly exits the house. SONNY turns to address the crowd of friends and family in his living room.)

SONNY

Meanwhile, I guess I should say why I've gathered you all here today. As most of you know, my territory stretches throughout Port Charles and across New York and even further down the Eastern seaboard and the Caribbean. On this map, you'll see highlighted all that is under the control of my organization. And you'll see, I've essentially divided that territory in three pieces. Yes, the time has come for me to step down as boss. My children need to take over so I can spend my few remaining days in peace. So, to avoid confusion and contention later on, you all are here now to witness how I divvy up the business. Of course my kids, Kristina, Morgan and Dante, had to be here. But I also needed to include their partners since this will affect them as well. Thus, Ethan and Emma are here and I've called for Lulu and Brooklyn as well. Since they seem to be hashing out who gets to be with Dante, maybe what I have to say here will settle that rivalry. Okay? All right, then, let's get started. So, to help me decide who gets what, I need to ask my children a simple question. Don't think too much about it, it's really not that big a deal, just tell me as truthfully as you can: Which one of you loves me the most? Kristina, you go first.

KRISTINA

(initially shocked at the question, then resolving to answer it)

Dad, I love you more that I can even say right now. We've had our rough patches but, you know, if it ever came down to it, I'd go to the mat for you. I love you more than my own freedom, a love that totally goes beyond material stuff. Even if I could be given a life full of grace, health, beauty, and honor, I'd love you more than all of that. I love you more than any child has ever loved a father. There really aren't sufficient words to tell you just how much I love you.

DANTE

(whispering under this breath)

Holy shit, what the hell am I going to say? Hell if I have words like that.

SONNY

(grinning broadly at Kristina)

Okay, okay, I like it. You get New York and these other territories here.

(pointing at the map)

These will be yours and under your control and the control of the children you may have with Ethan. Now, you Morgan. How do you answer my question?

MORGAN

(shifting his eyes around and inhaling deeply)

I've got pretty much the same things to say as Kristina, Dad. She sort of nailed all I wanted to say. But I guess she does come short. I'll go so far as to say that I will make an enemy of all joys besides the joy of loving you. Like if someone offered me lifetime season tickets to the Yankees with a chance to go into the dugout after each game over loving you, I'd totally turn down the tickets. I am happiest only in my love for you. Everything else takes second place.

DANTE

(whispering under this breath)

Hell. Whatever I feel cannot possibly be expressed so smoothly.

SONNY

(nodding and smiling at Morgan)

All right then. You're getting these regions including Miami and the Island. It's nearly the same amount of territory I gave to Kristina.

(turning to Dante)

Now to my newest heir. You're the oldest but since I've known you the least time, your turn to speak had to come last. What answer can you give me?

DANTE

Nothing, Sonny.

SONNY

Nothing?

DANTE

Nothing.

SONNY

Nothing will come of nothing. Tell me again?

DANTE

I can't speak the contents of my heart to you, Sonny. I love you as much as I'm required to as your son, no more, no less.

SONNY

What the hell? Is that it? You better think of something else to say!

DANTE

Look, Sonny, you conceived me, and, from the moment you knew I was yours, you've loved me. I return those feelings to you as is fit. I'm here, aren't I, listening to this performance, obeying you, honoring you by being here? Why do Kristina and Morgan have partners if they profess they love you and only you? When I find my partner, I assure you, I'll bestow half my love on her. Half of my care and my duty will be hers. I'm sure I won't pick partners like my sister and brother have picked.

SONNY

Come on, Dante. Is this what you really feel?

DANTE

Yes, Sonny.

SONNY

I had no idea you could be so cruel, so heartless.

DANTE

I speak my mind and my heart. I'm telling you the only thing I know, and that's the truth.

SONNY

Okay, then. Let this truth you so value be your inheritance. I'm done. By God and all that is holy, I am done. I'm no longer your father. You're getting none of me, none of this. You're a stranger to me. Again.

BRENDA

Sonny, wait. You can't do this.

SONNY

No, I'm done. Wait for what? Don't get in the middle of this Brenda. You have no idea how much I loved this son of mine, how much respect I had for the man he is and would be, how high my hopes were for him. I wanted him to be the one to get it all.

(to Dante)

Get the hell out of my house! The sight of you is breaking my heart!

(to Max and Milo)

Get Lulu and Brooklyn in here now!

(Like everyone else in the room, DANTE is shocked by his father's reaction, but stands his ground. MAX and MILO scurry out of the house.)

SONNY

Kristina and her Ethan, Morgan and his Emma, with what I've given you divide up the last third. Let Dante's pride pay his bills from now on. I reserve the right to my cars, private plane, and my troop of guards. This house will be sold and the profit divided up between you two children. And as I age and grow infirm, you both will take turns taking care of me. All the revenue from the business and the leadership over the business is now yours.

BRENDA

Come on, Sonny! Stop a minute and think about what you're doing. You know I've been loyal to you for so many years. I've been on your side no matter what. Stop and listen to me for a minute. I've believed in you when no when else would…

SONNY

I'm not taking any of it back Brenda. My word stands. What's done is done.

BRENDA

You're being crazy. This is crazy. Don't you see that Dante was the most honest out of the three? He speaks plainly, Sonny. He speaks with honor and integrity. He is incapable of making things up just to flatter you. Get a hold of yourself and consider what you're doing. Dante does not love you the least. Just because his quiet words don't reverberate grandly in your hollow heart does not make him empty-hearted.

SONNY

Oh, so now I'm the one with the hollow heart? You better check yourself Brenda. This is the future of my business and family we're talking about.

BRENDA

I never considered myself as anything more than a pawn for you to use to get whatever bigger prize you wanted. And that was fine with me, as long as I got the chance to love you and be with you. Your safety, your well-being, was all that mattered to me.

SONNY

Stop! Just stop! Get away! I can't stand to look at you right now.

BRENDA

Let me be your eyes Sonny. Let me show you what you can't or don't want to see.

SONNY

Now, by God.

BRENDA

You take God's name in vain, Sonny.

SONNY

(raising a hand to Brenda)

I said, stop, get away from me. I can't stand any more of this.

ETHAN and DANTE

(talking over each other)

Stop Sonny! Don't do something you'll live to regret.

BRENDA

Go ahead Sonny. Hit me. Make me pay for speaking the truth when everyone else is too afraid to. With my last breath, I'll speak nothing but the truth to you, Sonny. What you're doing is wrong. What you're doing is evil.

SONNY

Listen, Brenda. If you're so loyal to me, listen to what I have to say. How dare you ask me to go back on what I've already declared? How can I take back the decision I made and compromise my power like that? You get five days, Brenda. Five days to live under my protection. And on the sixth day, you're on your own. I don't want to see your face in Port Charles again. If on the seventh day, you're still lingering around…God as my witness, Brenda.

BRENDA

Then, goodbye it is, Sonny. Your will is my command. At least, there's freedom for me out there.

(to Dante)

I hope you find peace and shelter from this insanity. Your words were right and spoken honorably.

(to Kristina and Morgan)

And may your grand speeches prove to be true in deed. I pray that your words lead to good actions too. Goodbye to all of you.

(BRENDA exits. JASON enters the house with LULU and BROOKLYN.)

DANTE

Here they are. Lulu and Brooklyn.

SONNY

Brooklyn, I'll address you first. I know you're interested in Dante. After what has happened here today I want to know, just what do you hope you will get of my business if he chooses to be with you.

BROOKLYN

I guess I'll share in whatever you've decided you're going to give him. I'll want no more than that, and I trust you won't offer him any less.

SONNY

When Dante was dear to me, he could have had it all. But now… There he is. Take a good look at him because that's all you'll be getting. If that's sufficient for you, so be it.

BROOKLYN

I don't know what to say.

SONNY

He's alone now, divorced from me and from this family and from his inheritance. You still interested?

BROOKLYN

Well, then, I'm sorry. I don't really have a choice, do I?

SONNY

Alright then, I guess that's it. I just had to be honest with you about what you were getting.

(to Lulu)

I have too much respect for you to even ask what you think. I can't ask that you take a man that's humiliated himself so much. I can only ask that you turn your affections elsewhere. Dante is not worthy of you.

LULU

This is so strange Sonny. The son who you've been bending over backwards to please and were so proud to call your own, the son who you loved from the day you met him and loved infinitely more once you knew he was yours. What could such a son have possibly done to incur such a violent reaction from you? Could he have committed so heinous an offence as to deserve such hatred? I can't really believe Dante would be capable of something so awful. I just can't wrap my head around it.

DANTE

I beseech you again Sonny. If ever I've wanted to be skilled at smooth-talk and a loose tongue and not to have a purposeful action to my words… because, rest assured, whatever I intend, I do, before I've even spoken it… it's to say this: I haven't hurt anyone, killed anyone, committed anything so foul and filthy or taken any dishonoring action that would allow you to close your heart to me so forcefully. You know what? In fact, I'm richer now that you've closed it all off to me. I still see clearly and know what I am and what I feel. I'm glad I don't have the skills at speechifying, even if that lack of skill has cost me your affections.

SONNY

It'd been better you'd never been born then to live and treat me this way.

LULU

Is that it then? Was Dante too late in speaking? Is he guilty simply of making history of his intentions before speaking them? Of taking his own affections for granted and assuming you would understand his feelings without him having to spell them all out for you? Brooklyn, what's the story? Are you still interested? Dante is himself a dowry.

BROOKLYN

(to Sonny)

Give him what is his due and I'll have him.

SONNY

Nothing. I'm sworn to give him nothing. I'm firm in that.

BROOKLYN

I'm sorry Dante. You've lost your father, and, now, you've lost me.

DANTE

Go in peace Brook. It's obvious your feelings for fortune outweigh any feelings you have for me.

LULU

Dante, you've just been made infinitely richer, having been made poor. Forsaken as you are, but what a choice for me! Hated as you are, but how totally loved by me! I'm yours, you're mine. How interesting that the coldness with which you've been confronted today, makes my desire for you so much hotter. No matter what Brooklyn says now, whether she change her mind or not, no chance in hell I'm giving you up now. Tell these losers goodbye Dante. You've lost them but only better days lie ahead for you.

SONNY

Take him, Lulu. He's yours. He's no son of mine and I'll never lay eyes on him again.

(LULU and DANTE leave SONNY'S living room. KRISTINA and MORGAN join them in the foyer.)

LULU

I guess you better say goodbye to your sister and brother, Dante.

DANTE

Yeah. Well, you two have taken the cake and eaten it too, I guess. I am your brother and I'm not going to get into what I think was wrong with what you just did in there. I do want you to know that I saw it and now I see the both of you for who you are. Love him well, like you say. You're committed to that now. If I were in your place I'd wish a better kind of commitment for him. Good bye.

MORGAN

Don't tell us what to do, Dante. You're not the boss of us.

KRISTINA

Go ahead, Dante, spend all the mind and heart and energy you have making Lulu happy. She's taking you when no one else will. You're the loser in all this Dante, not us.

DANTE

Time will tell, I guess.

LULU

Come on, Dante. Let's get out of here.

(LULU hooks her arm into DANTE'S and they walk out of the house.)

KRISTINA

Morgan, we've got a lot to talk about. I think Dad's coming over to my place tonight.

MORGAN

Yes. I know he'll be staying with you first and then with me.

KRISTINA

You see how changed he's become in his old age. We haven't seen the half of it yet. You know he always had a soft spot for Dante. How crazy for him to cast him off like that so viciously.

MORGAN

He totally has no idea what he's doing, does he. You think he's going senile or something?

KRISTINA

I don't know. Even in the best of circumstances and health, he's always been pretty emotional and rash. He's always been a flawed man, but it's getting out of control now I fear. It can only get worse with age, I suppose.

MORGAN

What craziness was that with Brenda? Did you see the way he banished her from his kingdom? He's losing his marbles.

KRISTINA

Yeah, and it can't be good breaking ties with Lulu like that either. We've got to put our heads together and anticipate his next move lest it be against us.

MORGAN

True that.

KRISTINA

We must strike while the iron is hot.


	2. Act I, Scene 2

**A/N In case it's not clear so far, this story takes place about 5-10 years into the future and a couple of the kids have been SORASed even beyond that. Thank you to my reviewers, darkorangecat and seurum. Would love to hear from more of you who visit! 3 The next two segments are already written, but I want to pace myself and publish weekly. This story WILL be completed.**

ACT I, SCENE 2:

(JASON MORGAN's penthouse in Harbor View Towers, Port Charles, New York.)

MICHAEL

(standing at window, frowning, muttering to himself, holding a letter in his fist)

Bastard. Base. Ha! What does that even mean? Do I look any different, am I less a man, than a man conceived in love? I guess we'll see about that Jakey boy. My legitimate brother Jake. Dad says he loves us both equally. And this letter may elevate me to legitimacy afterall.

(MICHAEL pretends he's reading the letter as JASON approaches him at the window)

JASON

(distraught)

Can you believe what just happened? Did you hear? Sonny banishing Brenda like that? And letting Dante and Lulu leave in anger? Has he completely lost his mind this time? What's that letter, Michael? Anything I should know about?

MICHAEL

(hiding the letter)

Nothing, Dad. It's nothing.

JASON

If it's nothing why did you just hide it away like that? What is it, Michael?

MICHAEL

I swear, Dad, it's nothing.

JASON

If it's nothing then it didn't need to be hidden like that. Come on, give, what's in that letter?

MICHAEL

It's just an email from Jake that I printed out. I haven't even finished reading it yet. What I have read of it…it's just confusing and I don't think it fit for your eyes.

JASON

Give it to me. Let me see for myself.

MICHAEL

Alright, but I sure do hope he's not serious in what he says in here. Maybe it's a test of something, I don't know.

(MICHAEL gives JASON the letter)

JASON

(reading aloud)

What nonsense it is to wait until our parents get old before we get our inheritance? We've barely any life left in us to enjoy it. Our hands are tied and all we can do is wait. Let's meet and discuss this further. I'm thinking if our father could only sleep a while, we could split up equally what is due us. Love, Your Brother, Jake.

(stops reading)

What the hell conspiracy is this? "Our father could sleep." My son, my boy, Jake, wrote this? Such cruelty came out of his heart and mind? When did you get this?

MICHAEL

That's the strange thing. It didn't come directly to my inbox. I found it in my spam folder.

JASON

Are you sure it's from Jake?

MICHAEL

If it didn't have such vile things to say I'd be positive it came from Jake. But, considering what it says, I'm not so sure.

JASON

It's him.

MICHAEL

It is from his email address, but, damn, I sure hope he doesn't mean what it says.

JASON

Has he ever said anything like this to you before?

MICHAEL

No, never. Although he has said before that children in the prime of their life should take control over their father's money. I mean, generally speaking, that is.

JASON

Where is he? Find him and bring him to me. I want to hear this opinion of his from his own mouth.

MICHAEL

I don't know where he is, Dad. You should really hold off judgment until you hear from him directly. You wouldn't want to impulsively take some action that you can't take back. You may just alienate him further. I'd swear on my life that he wrote this only to get me to defend you and prove my allegiance to you.

JASON

You think so?

MICHAEL

I have an idea. Why don't I meet with him and discuss this somewhere where you're within earshot? That way, you can hear for yourself what he really meant.

JASON

I can't really believe him to be such a monster. Go and arrange the meeting then. I trust you to take care of it as you see fit. I really want this resolved, Michael.

MICHAEL

Okay, I'll do that, Dad.

JASON

(confused and upset)

You know, I was just reading my horoscope the other day. The computer was open to some article and I couldn't resist a look. And you know what it said? 'Late eclipses of the sun and moon bring no good. Love will cool, friendship fail, and brothers will divide.' And, get this, 'bonds between father and son will be broken.' There you have it: son against father. And look at Sonny. A case of father against child. There's craziness everywhere these days. Find Jake and set this straight, please. Craziness. Just like Brenda, kicked to the curb for simply speaking the truth.

(JASON exits the penthouse, leaving MICHAEL looking out the window)

MICHAEL

(smiling wryly, talking to himself)

There you go. Whenever our luck is bad, instead of looking to our own actions and decisions, we blame in on the alignment of the sun and moon. Ha! As if we were compelled to do evil things, made stupid by the heavens. Made murderers, drunks, thieves, all thanks to the placement of the planets. What a great way to evade responsibility for our actions. My father screwed my mother in a drunken stupor in a back room at Jake's with the light of the dragon tail of Ursa Major shining through the window, so, of course, I'm a jerk and an asshole. Yeah, right. I'd still be the bastard I am even if the kindest star in the sky had twinkled in the sky that night.

(JAKE enters the penthouse as MICHAEL hurries toward the couch where he opens up his laptop and pretends to read.)

JAKE

Hey, Michael. What's going on?

MICHAEL

Hey. Just checking out my horoscope.

JAKE

You actually waste time with that?

MICHAEL

I don't know, Jakey. A lot of times that stuff does come true. Have you seen Dad lately?

JAKE

I saw him last night.

MICHAEL

Did you talk?

JAKE

Yeah, we spent like two hours together.

MICHAEL

Was there something strange about him? Did you notice anything weird in the way he spoke to you?

JAKE

Nope, not at all.

MICHAEL

Are you sure you didn't do anything to piss him off? If you ask me, I think you should stay away from him for a while until things cool down. He's really crazy pissed right now and seeing you could make it worse.

JAKE

What are you talking about, Michael? What happened?

MICHAEL

I don't know. I'm afraid someone may be putting ideas about you into his head. I have no idea who. I think you should really avoid him right now. Why don't you just head on over to my place and I'll arrange a meeting so you two can hash things out. Here's my key. If you do go out anywhere, I'd suggest carrying a weapon.

JAKE

A gun, Michael?

MICHAEL

I'm just advising you the best I know how, Jake. I'm telling you what I've seen and heard, but I don't know the whole story either. Go ahead, take my key and go to my place.

JAKE

Okay. I'll be hearing from you soon, right?

MICHAEL

Yes, yes, I'll be there as soon as I can.

(JAKE leaves the penthouse)

(going back to talking to himself)

A father who'll believe anything and a brother who wouldn't hurt a fly. This is going to be too easy! If my inheritance isn't due me by birth, then I guess I'll take it by using my brain.

(MICHAEL slams the laptop shut and leaves the penthouse)


	3. Act I, Scene 3

**A/N A ridiculously short chapter. What can I say, this scene in King Lear was also ridiculously short. The Bard liked to set things up nice and suspenseful and leave you begging for more. :) Thank you to my reviewers darkorangecat, suerum, and twilighter890. Next installment is much longer, I promise.**

ACT I, SCENE 3:

(KRISTINA CORINTHOS' lake house, Port Charles, New York.)

KRISTINA

Was Dad just rude to my guard for saying something to that fool Alexis?

BERNIE

Yeah, I think so.

KRISTINA

What the hell? Twenty-four, seven, I need to keep tabs on this man? He's disrupting the entire house. I can't stand it! He and his 'troop of guards' trampling all over the grounds. Nit-picking at the way I run my house. Look, when he gets back from his boat ride around the lake, I'm not going to see him. Tell him I'm sick. And don't answer his every whim. Go ahead and slack off a little. I'll deal with the consequences.

(SONNY's boat docks on the shore, he gets out and starts walking toward the house)

BERNIE

I think I hear him coming up the steps now.

KRISTINA

So, remember what I said. He's an old man who must now be treated like a child. Like a child, he needs to hear sugary sweet words and he needs to be disciplined when he steps out of line. Slack off a little, okay? And tell everyone else to do the same. If he doesn't like it, he can go stay with Morgan. I know Morgan and I share the same opinion on this. Remember, okay?

BERNIE

All right, whatever you say, Miss Corinthos.

KRISTINA

Oh, and another thing. You and the rest of the staff can be cold and rude with my father's guards too. Get his guards to react in a bad way to your new attitude towards them, and I'll have just cause to let them go as I see fit. Don't worry about the consequences. Tell everyone what I've told you. I'm going to text Morgan and tell him what I'm doing. Let's get some dinner on the table too.

(KRISTINA retreats to her room. BERNIE orders dinner from the cook and then goes outside to meet SONNY)


	4. Act I, Scene 4

**ACT I, SCENE 4**:

(KRISTINA CORINTHOS' lake house, Port Charles, New York.)

(BRENDA steps up to the lake house deck. She is disguised as a Goth girl with a long black wig covering half her face, thick black eyeliner, bright red lipstick, thigh high patent leather boots, completely unrecognizable.)

BRENDA

(looking out at the lake from the deck, whispering to herself)

Here's hoping this getup diffuses my words enough to allow someone to listen. Banished Brenda, if you can do some good in a place that's treated you so badly, maybe, just maybe, this crazy guy you love with all your heart will find some value in your labor.

(SONNY steps onto the deck with MAX and MILO and a few other guards)

SONNY

I'm famished! Go and check if dinner's ready.

(One of the guards leaves.)

(to Brenda)

Hey, what's this now?

BRENDA

Hey, yourself.

SONNY

Something I can help you with Miss? Are you looking for someone?

BRENDA

I guess I am. Looking for some work, actually. I'm pretty handy at chatting up people that have nothing to say and at fighting when there's no choice in the matter. Also, I'm loyal.

SONNY

What are you?

BRENDA

Honest and as poor as a king.

SONNY

If you're as poor a subject as I am a king, then I guess you're poor enough. What do you do?

BRENDA

Work.

SONNY

Work for whom?

BRENDA

You.

SONNY

Do you know who I am?

BRENDA

No, but you have the face of a man who hires people.

SONNY

And what exactly do you see in my face that makes you think that?

BRENDA

Authority.

SONNY

What can you do?

BRENDA

I can be an honest advisor, drive a car, run errands, tell a good story badly, and deliver a message bluntly. Whatever any ordinary person can do, I can do. My best quality, I'd have to say, is diligence.

SONNY

You don't look much older than my daughter.

BRENDA

I'm not so young as to squee over whatever band is the flavor of the month, but not so old as to want to be their groupie. I'm not much younger than you in fact.

SONNY

(laughs bemusedly)

All right then. Can't put my finger on it, but there's definitely something about you I like. Hang out a while. We'll have dinner. If I'm not sick of you by the end of it, maybe I'll have you stick around. Now, where's my dinner? And where's Alexis?

(to Max)

Go and find Alexis!

(MAX exits and BERNIE enters.)

Yo, Bernie, where's my daughter?

BERNIE

Hm.

(BERNIE walks past SONNY)

SONNY

What? What did he just say? Call him back!

(MILO follows behind BERNIE)

Where's Alexis? What, is everyone asleep?

(MILO returns)

Where's Bernie, Milo?

MILO

He told me to tell you that Kristina is a bit under the weather.

SONNY

Why didn't he come back and tell me this himself?

MILO

He said pretty plainly that he wouldn't come back.

SONNY

Wouldn't come back?

MILO

I don't know what's going on, Sir, but it looks to me like they're giving you the cold shoulder around here. I saw it with everyone else in the house and Miss C too.

SONNY

Ha! Is that right?

MILO

Excuse me, Sir, I don't mean to overstep but I feel it's my duty to say something.

SONNY

That's all right Milo. I suspected as much myself. I've been feeling neglected lately, but I assumed it was because everyone was getting used to having me here. I never suspected any overt unkindness. I'll look into it. For now, can you tell me where Alexis is? It's been too long since I've seen her.

MILO

To tell you the truth, she's been kind of upset about Dante leaving.

SONNY

(frowning and visibly pained by the mention of Dante's name, shaking his head side to side)

Never mind about that. Now, go and tell Kristina I want to speak to her.

(MILO goes into the house)

(to another guard)

Find Alexis!

(BERNIE steps onto the deck and attempts to walk behind SONNY and not have him notice)

Hey, Bernie. Where're you off to? Come over here a minute. Now, tell me. Tell me who I am.

BERNIE

You're my boss's father.

SONNY

Your boss's father? Is that right? And I'm nothing else beyond that! You ungrateful bastard!

BERNIE

Pardon me, Sir, I am not that.

SONNY

Are you talking back to me? Is that what you're doing right now?

(SONNY grabs BERNIE by the lapels)

BERNIE

Let me go, Sir. I'll not be manhandled like this.

(BRENDA buckles her knee behind BERNIE's to trip him)

BRENDA

Or tripped either?

SONNY

(laughing cruelly)

Thanks, whatever your name is. Thanks for the help.

BRENDA

(to Bernie)

Come on, get up. If you know what's good for you, get out of here.

(BERNIE shuffles away)

SONNY

Thanks. Thanks again.

(ALEXIS enters)

I can tell you're sincere now in wanting to work for me.

ALEXIS

Let me hire her too!

(to Brenda)

Here, take this shawl.

SONNY

Here she is! Alexis, I've been looking everywhere for you!

ALEXIS

(to Brenda)

Here, please, take my shawl.

SONNY

Why are you giving her your shawl, Alexis?

ALEXIS

Why? So she can side with the one that's been left out in the cold, of course!

(to Brenda)

No, don't smile into the wind, you'll catch a cold. Here, take my shawl. You know, this guy here has banished two of his children and has done the third a favor against his own will. If you're going to work for him, you're going to need my shawl.

(to Sonny)

Isn't that right, Sonny? Oh, if I only had two shawls and two children!

SONNY

Why is that?

ALEXIS

If I gave them all my earnings, I'd be able to keep my shawls. So here's my shawl. You, you can beg one off your children if you need.

SONNY

What the hell's that supposed to mean?

ALEXIS

Truth is whipped and sent outside like a dog, while Kristina's pet Bernie gets to stay inside by the fire.

SONNY

Oh, believe me, it irritates me to no end.

ALEXIS

(to Brenda)

Listen, I'll tell you something.

SONNY

Go right ahead, preach, Alexis.

ALEXIS

Pay attention, Sonny. Have more than you show. Speak less than you know. Lend less than you owe. Ride more than you walk. Learn more than you believe to be true. Bet less than you throw for. Leave your drink and your whore. Stay indoors. And you'll have more than two tens to a score.

BRENDA

That's nothing.

ALEXIS

Then take it as the advice of an unpaid lawyer. Give me nothing for it.

(to Sonny)

Can you make use of nothing, Sonny?

SONNY

Um, no. Nothing can be made of nothing.

ALEXIS

(to Brenda)

Tell him what the rent for his land comes to. He won't believe anything coming from me.

SONNY

You bitter fool.

ALEXIS

Do you know the difference between a bitter fool and a sweet one?

SONNY

No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me.

ALEXIS

Show me an egg and I'll show you two crowns.

SONNY

What two crowns will they be?

ALEXIS

After I cut up the egg in the middle and eat the inside, I'll have two half shells or crowns left, right? When you broke your crown and gave away both parts, you carried your donkey on your back over the dirt. You had little wit in you balding head when you gave your golden one away. No job security for fools these days. What with wise men playing them so well. It'd serve you well to leave foolishness to the professionals.

SONNY

When did you get to be so full of riddles?

ALEXIS

I've resorted to riddles ever since you made your children into your own parent. 'They for sudden joy did weep, and I for sorrow sung, that such a man should play bo-peep and walk the fools among.' Sonny, I pray you to hire a tutor that can teach a fool to lie. I'd really like to learn how to lie.

SONNY

Now, what use would you be to me if you lied?

ALEXIS

I wonder how you and your children are related. They deride me for speaking the truth and you chastise me for lying. And sometimes I'm hated for holding my tongue. I'd rather be anything rather than what I am. Yet I'd hate to be you. You have cut off the sides of your brain and left nothing in the middle.

(KRISTINA enters)

Here comes one of the sides now.

SONNY

Hey Kristina! How's it going? Why so glum?

ALEXIS

How happy you were when you weren't so aware of her every mood. Now you're like a zero without another number next to it. I guess I'm better off than you are now. I'm a fool, you are nothing.

(to Kristina)

Yes, yes, I'll hold my tongue as you by your expression are telling me to do. No need to say a thing. Mum's the word.

KRISTINA

(frowning at Alexis and then speaking forcefully to Sonny)

Jeez, Dad, the things you let this fool woman get away with. And this crew you got rolling with you. A bunch of insolent meatheads. They're making a mess of this house, the lake, the grounds. The TV's always blaring with some stupid football game and they're sitting around, beers popped open, spilling nachos all over the goddamn couch. Disgusting thugs! I'm speaking my mind to you freely about this in the hopes that you'll do something to take care of it. But I kind of think you have no problem with this behavior and are, in fact, encouraging it. I put a lot of thought into this before saying anything, and I know all of this may humiliate you but I just couldn't hold my peace any longer.

ALEXIS

(to Sonny)

Methinks the sparrow fed the cuckoo so long that it's had its head bit off by its young. Out goes the candle, and we are left in the dark.

SONNY

(to Kristina)

Are you my daughter? Saying this to me?

KRISTINA

Come on, Dad, I know you're smarter than this. Don't let your moodiness get the better of you.

ALEXIS

Does an ass know when a cart draws the horse?

SONNY

Does anyone here know who I am? Am I not Michael Corinthos, the Second? Is this Sonny Corinthos, walking here, talking here? Where are his eyes? Either his understanding of the world has gone to hell or else he walks around in a drug-induced stupor. Is he waking from a dream? Nope. Can anyone here tell me who I am?

ALEXIS

The shadow of Sonny Corinthos?

SONNY

Ha! If I didn't have all three of their blasted paternity tests with my name on them, I'd be hard pressed to prove that I had any children.

ALEXIS

Which makes for an obedient father.

SONNY

(to Kristina)

And you are? What is your name Miss?

KRISTINA

Oh, come ON, Dad! Don't go acting all crazy on me now. Try to understand what I'm saying. You're old enough, you should be wise enough. This place is like a roadhouse with your guys around. It's like a riotous pig sty. The situation needs to be remedied at once. I'm begging of you, get rid of these guys. Why do even need so many guards and sycophants around? Get rid of the thugs and keep the few who know how to behave themselves and who you know will serve you the best.

SONNY

(bellowing, enraged)

Goddamn this to hell! Bring my car around!

(GUARD goes to fetch car)

You degenerate child. I won't trouble you any more. I still have another child left.

KRISTINA

Dad, you practically cracked Bernie's skull throwing him up against the wall. Your guards treat my staff like they're working for them rather than me.

(ETHAN enters)

SONNY

What freakin ever, Kristina. I've heard enough.

(to Ethan)

Alright, here's the man of the house. Are you in cahoots with this one? Do you feel the same way about my staying here? Are you a part of this insult against me? Speak up! Is someone getting my car? Ingratitude! The most hideous thing to see in a child.

ETHAN

Let's just calm down a bit, Sonny. Take a breath.

SONNY

Loathsome child. Vulture circling over me. I'm not gone from this earth yet, little girl. I'll have you know, my men are the best that money can buy in this business. You know what lengths I went to get the best possible group of guys to work for me? They're beyond reproach. My God, what have I done? Why did I render Dante so ugly to me for such a small fault? A fault that wrenched apart my natural bond to him, drained all the love out of my heart and put bile in its place.

(grabs at his temples)

This sick, twisted mind of mine that let such foolishness in and all reasoned judgment out. Let's go! Come on, let's get out of here now!

ETHAN

Clearly you are much disturbed. But I assure you, Sonny, I have no idea what just happened here.

SONNY

That may be true. But let this be known. I curse you Kristina. I curse your life and any hope you had of having a family. If you do have a child, I pray that it treat you with as much torment as you have treated me. Let it put wrinkles all over that pretty young face of yours. Let the rhythm of its tears carve channels in your cheeks, and turn all your motherly pains to laughter and contempt. I pray you feel how sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child. I'm out of here! Let's go!

(SONNY exits with the remainder of his entourage.)

ETHAN

Will someone please tell me what the hell just happened here?

KRISTINA

Don't think too much about it Ethan. He's an old man acting like a spoiled child.

(Sonny stomps back in to the scene)

SONNY

What, am I not allowed a car either? Where the hell is my limo?

ETHAN

What happened, Sonny?

SONNY

I'll tell you what happened. This child happened. Life and death happened.

(to Kristina)

It shames me that you have the power to render me such a useless man. That these hot tears I cry are over you. May the wounds from my curse upon you be too deep to be probed. May you never EVER heal from this. These eyes of mine are done crying over you. So it's comes to this. It doesn't matter. I have another child left. I'm sure Morgan still knows a thing or two about kindness and respect. When he hears about this, he'll be back here to flay that petulant smugness off your face with his bare hands. And I'll be back, girl. Eyes dry, a strong back. I'll be back in the shape I once was before you tore me down so heartlessly.

(Sonny exits with Brenda and others)

KRISTINA

Did you get a good earful Ethan?

ETHAN

How could I not? You know I love you to pieces but I can hardly be impartial in this. I must protest.

KRISTINA

Hold that thought.

(to Alexis)

What are you still doing here? Go on and go after your master.

ALEXIS

Wait, wait Sonny. Take me with you! With such a fox for a daughter, the fool is sure to be sent to slaughter.

(ALEXIS scampers off after SONNY)

KRISTINA

Sure, it would have made sense for me to let him keep his clutch of guards and unnecessarily decadent means of transportation. An army to do his bidding anytime he bellows a command. And to enable his demented ranting and raving. They encourage his lunacy! He's retiring, what does he need such things for?

ETHAN

You may be fearing too much, my dear.

KRISTINA

Safer to fear too much than trust too far. It's on me to take away the things I fear, and not live in fear that I'll be overtaken. I know his heart now. I'm texting all that just happened to Morgan. If he plays hosts to him when I have just been deemed unfit to…

(BERNIE enters)

Bernie, is everything alright? Did you send Morgan the text?

BERNIE

Yes, I did.

KRISTINA

Go there with a couple guards and just affirm what I have texted. Substantiate it with your own first-hand account of what just happened here. Tell Morgan what I'm afraid of. Come back soon to report on what ensues.

(BERNIE rushes off)

(to Ethan)

No, I can't condemn your kind-heartedness and leniency. But, sweets, you've got to be wise about this.

ETHAN

How far your eyes may pierce, I cannot tell. With our eyes constantly on the prize we may be marring the advantages we already have.

KRISTINA

Whatever, Ethan.

ETHAN

Well, I guess we'll see, won't we.

(ETHAN and KRISTINA go back inside the lakehouse.)

**Thank you all for reading & commenting! Love the discussion!**


	5. Act I, Scene 5

**ACT I, SCENE 5:**

(The side of the road outside KRISTINA CORINTHOS' lake house, Port Charles, New York. Enter SONNY, BRENDA, & ALEXIS)

SONNY

Get this letter to Morgan. The letter should be self-explanatory so don't say anything beyond what is written unless he asks for more details. If you don't do this quickly and with due diligence, I may get there before you do.

BRENDA

Quickly and with diligence, I'm on it. Rest assured, I will not sleep until I've delivered this letter.

(BRENDA rushes away)

ALEXIS

If a man's brains were in his feet, would they be in danger of contracting chilblains?

SONNY

Uh, yeah, I suppose so.

ALEXIS

Good news, then. Your wit does not ride slip-shod. No need to protect your feet or anything else if you intend to go to Morgan for help.

SONNY

(laughing)

Ha, ha, you slay me.

ALEXIS

Morgan is a sweetheart. I'm sure he'll treat you kindly, as is his nature. He's as much like Kristina as a crab apple is like an apple. They look nothing alike. Yet, I can tell what I can tell.

SONNY

And what can you tell?

ALEXIS

Oh, just that Morgan will have a taste much like Kristina. As a crab apple tastes like a crab apple. Can you tell me why a nose stands in the middle of the face?

SONNY

(the smile disappearing from his face)

No.

ALEXIS

Why, to keep one's eyes on either side of the nose. So that what a man cannot smell out he may be able to see.

SONNY

(his amusement becomes clouded by sadness)

Oh, I did him wrong.

ALEXIS

(noting Sonny's change in mood but proceeding with her riddles)

Can you tell why an oyster makes a shell?

SONNY

(distractedly)

No.

ALEXIS

I can't either. But I can tell you why a snail has a house.

SONNY

Why?

ALEXIS

Why? To put his head in it, of course. Not to give it away to its children, leaving its horns without cover.

SONNY

(sadness turned to rage)

I will forget my paternal instinct. I've been too kind a father! Is the taxi service here yet?

ALEXIS

Your asses have gone to call for it. You know, there's a good reason the seven stars in the constellation Pleiades aren't more than seven.

SONNY

(distracted out of his anger and amused again)

Because they are not eight?

ALEXIS

Why, yes, indeed! You would make a pretty fool.

SONNY

(with renewed anger)

I'll take it all back, my name, my fortune, I swear. By force, if I have to!

ALEXIS

If you were my fool, Sonny, I'd have you chastised for being old before your time.

SONNY

What's that you say?

ALEXIS

'Thou should not have been old, before thou hadst been wise.'

SONNY

(distraught)

Oh, let me not be mad. Not mad, sweet heaven! Please God, keep me sane. I will not go completely off the deep end over this!

(Enter MAX & MILO)

What's going on guys? Is the cab here yet or not?

MAX

Yes, they're standing by for you, Sir.

SONNY

Come on Alexis. Let's go.

ALEXIS

Whomever is unspoiled now and laughs at my departure, will not remain a virgin long, unless man is cut shorter.

(SONNY and ALEXIS leave with the guards)

A/N Another short one. Thanks for reading! Sad to see that readership dropped off dramatically with the last chapter. Was it the crazy disguise? :) Comments are much appreciated.


	6. Act II, Scene 1

**A/N **So, I wrote myself into a bit of a corner by pairing Morgan up with Emma. That sweet little girl is just not going to fit into the rest of the story. Thus, there's been a recast in this act. Morgan will now be paired with Domenica. She is the child of Claudia Zacchara and Trevor Lansing, conceived when Trevor first had relations with Claudia at the age of 16. Claudia named her after her own mother, and then promptly gave her up for adoption. I hope my sitting on this story while I solved the Emma problem didn't cost me any of my few readers. I don't want to lose you! All thoughts much appreciated.

* * *

**ACT II, Scene 1**:

(JASON MORGAN's Penthouse. MICHAEL and MOLLY are meeting.)

MOLLY

Hey, Michael. I just met with your father and let him know that Morgan is coming over today with Emma.

MICHAEL

Yeah? I wonder what that's about.

MOLLY

Beats me. Have you heard the rumors, any rumblings, of unrest?

MICHAEL

Nope, what unrest are you talking about?

MOLLY

You know that Emma is gone and Morgan's taken up with this girl, Domenica? I just heard of something stirring between Domenica and Ethan. And I wondered if you had as well?

MICHAEL

Can't say that I have. Not a word.

MOLLY

I fear you may hear something in due time then. Take care!

(MOLLY leaves the penthouse. MICHAEL walks to window)

MICHAEL

(talking to himself)

Morgan coming over today. What luck! This weaves itself perfectly into my plans. Dad has sent a guard to look for Jake. And I've got a question that begs answering, totally up for grabs, unless I play it right. Speed and good luck, don't fail me now. Jake! Jakey, are you up there? Come out, come out whereever you are.

(JAKE sneaks down the stairs)

Dude, Dad is watching this place. Didn't I tell you to leave? He's going to get word that you're hiding right under his nose. Come on, it's the dark of night. Now's your chance to make a run for it. You've spoken some crap about Domenica, right? Well, she's coming tonight. She'll be here any minute now with Morgan. Have you spoken of some strife between Domenica and Ethan?

JAKE

I sure as hell haven't.

MICHAEL

Wait, I think I hear Dad at the door now. Listen to me. You must act quickly and do exactly what I say. I'm going to draw a knife on you. You pull out a knife too. Make like you're about to defend yourself.

(shouting out)

Stop! Jake! Put down your gun!

(whispering to Jake)

Go Jake! Take the service entrance and run down the stairs!

(shouting out)

Where the hell are the guards?

(JAKE leaves the penthouse through a back exit. MICHAEL cuts his own arm with a knife.)

Dad, is that you? Someone help, please!

(JASON enters the penthouse with a couple guards)

JASON

What happened, Michael? Who hurt you? Where did he go?

MICHAEL

He was just here. Came at me from no where. With a knife! He was going on about some magic spell, calling on the heavens and the moon to protect him.

JASON

But where did he go?

MiCHAEL

Look, Dad, I'm bleeding!

JASON

Where is he, Michael?

MICHAEL

He snuck out through the fire escape behind the kitchen. He tried but there's no way I'm going to…

JASON

(to this guards)

Go after him!

(to Michael)

There's no way you're going to what?

MICHAEL

There's no way I'm going to kill you, Dad. I told him, a son killing a father is one of the worst crimes imaginable. I spoke with him of how strong and forceful a bond is between a son and a father. After much talk, he finally realized how opposite my views were to his and he drew his knife. It came out of no where. I wasn't at all prepared. He lanced my arm. When I went to defend myself he grew scared. Or maybe it was the noise I made calling attention to what was going on to anyone within earshot. Whatever the case, he made a run for it.

JASON

Let him run. He won't remain uncaught for long. He'll be found and dispatched soon enough. Morgan and Emma are coming tonight. I'll tell them about this crime perpetrated by my one son upon my other son. I'll let them know that orders are out for his capture, and I'm confident they'll volunteer their own forces to the cause. Whoever finds him will be our friend, whoever protects him will suffer the same fate he does when found.

MICHAEL

When I tried to change his mind, and found him so determined and stubborn, I warned him that I would rat him out. And he was all: who's going to believe the bastard over the natural-born son? And then I was like: you must think everyone's an idiot not to see how you would gain from my death. It seems perfectly reasonable that you would plot against me, I told him.

JASON

Well, then it's confirmed. He actually said he would deny the letter and what it said? And he thought he could get away with that? Crazy!

(knock on door)

That must be Morgan, now. I'm sealing all exits from this place. Jake's not going to go far. If he does, I've got people far and wide. Everyone's going to know what he's done. As for your inheritance. There's no question now. I'll arrange for it all to be yours, son.

(MORGAN enters with DOMENICA)

JASON

Who's this now? Morgan, where's Emma?

MORGAN

She up and left me. Something about a premonition of bad things to come. She seemed to think she could see into the future. And she didn't like what she was seeing with me. So that was it. No big deal. This is Domenica. Domenica, this is Jason and his son, Michael.

(JASON and MICHAEL stare at her a bit, seeming to recognize something familiar in her but neither says anything. They both nod a greeting.)

DOMENICA

Good to meet you two. Morgan's been keeping me apprised of the situation. Quite the hornet's nest I've ventured into here. If Morgan hadn't come along and swept me off my feet like he did, well, then, I guess I wouldn't be here, then, would I. Just heard your guards outside talking about your other son, Jake? What the hell happened?

MORGAN

Yeah, if what they're saying is true, there's no punishment too harsh for that kid.

JASON

He broke my heart, Morgan. Cracked it right in two.

MORGAN

What, did that child, my father's godson, actually threaten your life? My father named that kid!

JASON

Yes, yes, shamed as I am to say it out loud. But it is true.

MORGAN

He used to keep company with my father's men, didn't he?

JASON

That I don't know. All I know is that this truly sucks.

MICHAEL

Yeah, Morgan, Jake used to hang with those guys.

MORGAN

Well, it just goes to show you then. He was under their bad influence. Squandering the kindness and resources of the very person taking care of them. That's a skill I'm sure Jake, if he were predisposed to it to begin with, got from those hooligans. My sister sent me word of their shenanigans. And she told me the whole lot of them were headed my way. Thus, I thought it prudent to not be home to greet them.

DOMENICA

Oh, I wasn't going to be around to greet them either. That's for sure. Michael, I hear you've been taking good care of your father lately. Like the good son you no doubt are.

MICHAEL

Just doing my duty.

JASON

Yes, Michael's the one who told me all about Jake's plans. And he suffered a knife wound at the hands of that thankless boy.

DOMENICA

You've sent your people after him, I assume?

JASON

Hell, yes, I have.

DOMENICA

Well, speaking for both Morgan and myself, you may have all our resources, should you need them. And you, Michael, now that you've shown such clear loyalty and diligence, we could really use you on our team. It would be very valuable to us to have someone we can trust.

MICHAEL

I'm yours, then, in whatever capacity I can help you.

JASON

Thank you, Domenica. Even though I just met you, I sense I can put my faith in you.

DOMENICA

Good. Now let's get to why we're here at this ungodly hour visiting you.

MORGAN

Yeah, this unexpected visit must be explained. So, I've heard news from both my sister and my father of what happened between the two of them. I thought it best to answer them at some distance away from my house. And I also came to seek your advice on how to respond.

JASON

You know you're welcome here anytime Morgan. And you too Domenica. All you have to do is ask. I'll help in whatever way I can.

(All four settle into the sitting area of the penthouse in order to continue their conversation)

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading!


End file.
